thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Ombre (Milk)
'Lina: ' Very early morning, before dawn on Day 151. The castle kitchen. Goro moved sluggishly. Even a jug of milk felt too heavy to carry. He set it on the floor and sat, legs splayed on either side of it, wrestling with the lid until he got it off. He considered drinking straight from the jug, but as weak as he was feeling, he'd probably just dump it all over his face. He dragged himself to his feet, groped around in the cabinet for a mug, then sat back down and poured himself some. He took a few small sips, then a big gulp. Queasy, but he didn't think he was going to throw up, at least. 'Izzy: ' Ombre bounded across the field, then over the bridge. Excited to see them again. She shifted from fox to kitsune as she reached the courtyard, not missing a stride -- it was so early, none of them would be awake, and she'd surprise them. With something. She had time to think of a fun prank. Maybe she'd wake Roddy up and let him in on it. Maybe something with skeletons. She caught her breath for a second before slipping in the back door, through the sunroom, then into the kitchen, then stopping abruptly. Aw. No one was supposed to know she was here. She should've turned herself invisible, just to be sure -- oh, maybe he hadn't noticed her yet -- He looked kinda fucked up, actually. She hesitated. People didn't usually sit on floors looking dejected for no reason. She closed the kitchen door behind her, making enough sound to be sure he knew she was there. Last time she'd snuck up on him he'd wrecked a bookcase. 'Lina: ' It took Goro a beat longer than usual to react. He squinted up at her. Even the wan candlelight felt like too much for his eyes. "Oh. Hey," he said, voice low and hoarse, but still cheerful. "You're back." 'Izzy: ' "Yeah," she said slowly. He sounded really fucking bad. She picked her way across the kitchen towards him, stopping a little ways off. She'd been planning on asking for the whistle back, but now didn't seem like the time. "You, uh ... okay down there, bud?" 'Lina: ' Goro snorted and snickered, pressing a fist to his mouth. "Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fucking peachy, Ommmmbre." He was trying out a nickname, but Om didn't quite work. "My boyfriend almost killed me today. I mean, yesterday. I mean, he was possessed. It wasn't really him." His breath hitched, and his voice came out high and feeble. "I... I love him so much." He crumpled forward and rested his forehead on the mouth of the milk jug, letting out a couple gasping sobs. He was dizzy, and closing his eyes made it worse. 'Izzy: ' Oh, fuck. Shit. Oh no. She wasn't good at this kinda thing. "Uhh. Umm." She stood there awkwardly fiddling with her hands for a moment, then just as awkwardly stepped forward and knelt down next to him and gave his shoulder a stilted pat. "I, uh. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend. I'm sorry?" What was with these people and getting possessed, anyway. 'Lina: ' Goro straightened up and squinted again. "Oh. Yeah. 'S'Hansel. It's... Hansel," he tried again, attempting to enunciate. He burped, and felt the unpleasant burn of more than just air attempting to escape his stomach. "Hey, you want some milk?" He offered her his half-full mug. 'Izzy: ' Hansel. Ah. Hmm. She grimaced without meaning to. Possessed, though, apparently. She shifted to sit cross-legged next to him, leaving her hand on his shoulder. He hadn't just been drinking milk, pretty clearly. Man, she wanted to do something to help, here, but she didn't know what. "Uh, I'm good, but thanks." She sniffed. "Not sure that whiskey and milk is a cocktail they had back in my day." 'Lina: ' "Well," he said, and took another swig of the milk, "here's what happened. I wanted to see if I could drink a whole bottle of whiskey. The answer is no, by the way. But I got a good ways in, and then I felt like my insides all were on fire, and I thought, you know what puts out fires? Milk." He fumbled for the whistle hanging at his chest and lifted it up. "Did I blow this by accident?" 'Izzy: ' "Aw, buddy, that's not how alcohol works," Ombre said, before she could think better of it. "You gotta, like ... eat some bread, or something." She looked up on the counter, but she didn't see anything suitable right away, and settled for patting his shoulder again. He was going to be so hungover. It'd be hilarious if it didn't make her really sad. She purposefully didn't answer the thing about the whistle. 'Lina: ' "I thought--maybe--I went, aww, I miss Ombre, and then--" He mimed holding something to his lips, and he whistled wetly. 'Izzy: ' "Oh." She stared at him for a second, taken aback. "Did you ... did you miss me?" It sounded like he wasn't sure. He was really drunk -- maybe he was just being emotional. He probably didn't miss her, normally. 'Lina: ' "Uh, yeah." He stared at her incredulously, like it should be obvious. Wait, he hadn't actually asked her to stay in the castle; he'd just thought about doing it, then decided not to after Larkin and Amari. "You should move here." Fuck. 'Izzy: ' "Oh," she said again. "I mean ... I was gonna. Roddy invited me. I didn't think ..." She thought about holding his hand and jiggling her leg nervously while he'd been in the dream with the Glutton. How badly she'd wanted to tell him no, I'm not doing this, it's fucking dangerous, she'll hurt you, but she hadn't, because she'd thought that if she did that, he wouldn't like her anymore. But she hadn't really known if he'd liked her before. Or afterwards. And then the Glutton had gotten him and she'd -- panicked, and run away. She knew none of them would like her then. "I didn't think you'd care," she said after a moment. 'Lina: ' "Damn it." He set his mug down hard on the floor, and milk sloshed over the side. "I fucking--want people to just fucking know--" He pointed his finger at nothing, ranting. "I don't know what everyone's deal is, with the... fuck. Have I been a dick to you? I have, haven't I? Fuck. Fuck." 'Izzy: ' Ombre pulled away a little, giving him a look. "Nah. I mean ... I don't think so." She wasn't always good at telling things like that, but she was pretty sure this was all her. She just -- really liked the Graverunners, and the work she'd done with Ripley, and how Goro had tried to scam her five seconds after meeting her. It wasn't their fault if she hadn't said that. She'd been trying to show it, and they just hadn't noticed, maybe. She crossed a hand over her chest to grip the other elbow. "I think you're great. I just thought you didn't really like me." 'Lina: ' "I love you." He pushed forward to hug her, forcefully. Wait, did he he love her? Yeah, yeah, he did. Was all good. 'Izzy: ' Ombre froze up and blinked away without thinking about it, scrambling back on the ethereal plane and staring at the shadow of him before flickering back into existence. Then she immediately dove back in to hug him back, tightly -- around the shoulders, not the waist, because she didn't want him to throw up on her. 'Lina: ' "Wait, did you just disappear for a second?" he mumbled. He sniffed her hair. "You smell nice." 'Izzy: ' "Okay, well." She patted his back. "That's a weird thing to say. You're really drunk though, so I'm gonna let it slide." 'Lina: ' "Oh, fuck. This keeps happening every time I try to be nice." He pulled back, settling next to his milk jug again, and rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I'm built for it. Ugh. How do you do nice when you're built like a jackass?" 'Izzy: ' She shrugged. She didn't think he was a jackass, so she wasn't sure how to answer that. People were supposed to get wiser as they got older, and she was pretty sure she'd just gotten more confused. "Dunno. I think you can be both." 'Lina: ' "But how," he said, slapping the floor. "Huh. Huh. Who do I know who's a jackass but also nice? Oh! Hansel!" Goro smiled, eyes glazed, thinking about him. "He's--ah, man." Goro dropped his head and rubbed his eyes again. "Ombre, how do you kill a god?" 'Izzy: ' He was making her all uncomfortable again, but -- she knew he wasn't doing it on purpose. She kind of just wanted to hug him again. That'd been nice. She hadn't realized how nice it would be until Ba'ob had taken it upon himself to cuddle her, and then she realizes that she really wanted to cuddle Goro. "I dunno about killing them, but they get a lot weaker when they don't have as many followers," she said. "Inari -- I mean, never mind. What god do you wanna kill?" 'Lina: ' "Who's Inari? Gruumsh, or Talos. Better just get all the fucking thunder gods n'shit to be on the face side. Safe side." 'Izzy: ' She patted his shoulder again. Yeah, she was just gonna breeze past that Inari thing, and he'd forget about it. "Gruumsh, huh. Uhh, that's a rough one, buddy. God of war and stuff. Maybe take this one deicide at a time." 'Lina: ' "Alright, one at a time. Gruumsh first, then Talos." 'Izzy: ' Man. Maybe he'd forget about the entire god-killing thing once he was sober again. She hoped so, because it was a really fucking dumb plan, but also -- this was Goro. She guessed she was just gonna have to help him kill a god or two. "Okay, well. Yeah. That's ... that's a step, I guess." 'Lina: ' "Alright so. How do we do it? We need a bigger god." He yawned. "I thought alcohol might put me to sleep and I think it did." He closed his eyes. 'Izzy: ' Yeah, she was gonna fuckin' hug him again. She scooted over to sit next to him and put her arm around him, pulling his head down onto her shoulder. "All right. Get some sleep, bud. This is a really bad, dumb place to sleep, but I'm not carrying you upstairs or whatever." Bigger god. Huh. She hadn't thought about that. Gods did tend to be the only thing you heard about killing other gods. 'Lina: ' "This's a good place to sleep," he said, reaching up to pat--some part of her--he thought he got her face, maybe. "G'night." 'Izzy: ' "It's really, definitely not, but okay. Night, buddy." Ombre leaned back against the counter. She was gonna be stuck her for a while, she bet. And he was probably going to throw up on her. She guessed that was okay, though. end Title: Milk. Summary: Goro, extremely drunk, decides to go drink some milk. Ombre runs into him and ends up awkwardly comforting him, and deciding she's going to help him kill a god or something. Category:Text Roleplay